castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Beckett
Katherine Houghton "Kate" Beckett is a detective of the NYPD. The character is portrayed by Stana Katic. History Katherine Houghton Beckett was born to Jim and Johanna Beckett on November 17, 1979. She was raised in Manhattan. Her grandfather was an amateur magician and frequently brought her to the famous Drake's Magic Shop after school in her early teens, resulting in her fascination of the art. She is also a comic book fan, having bought her first when she was 14 and envisioning herself as Elektra if she had a choice of what character to be. She was also raised by her father to be a baseball fan. Beckett went to Stuyvesant High School, a public school in New York City reserved for highly gifted students. She then studied pre-law at Stanford, dreaming of becoming the first female Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, before transferring to New York University after her mother's death to pursue a career in law enforcement. Between her junior and senior year of college, she spent a semester studying in Kiev, Ukraine. She hints to Castle many times about having a wild past and according to an old friend, Madison Queller, she was "the biggest scofflaw" in high school and was in relationships with a variety of men. She spent one summer while in high school modeling as opposed to waitressing, eventually earning enough money to buy a 1994 Harley Softail Motorcycle, which she still rides, although her father strongly disapproves of it and once even threatened to send her to a nunnery for. She also had a beauty queen, Debbie Winaker, for a roommate during her freshman year. : More info on Johanna Beckett's death here On January 9, 1999, when she was 19, her mother, Johanna, was stabbed to death while on her way to meet with Jim and Kate for dinner. The detective in charge of the investigation, Detective John Raglan, was apparently never able to find the killer and attributed her death to random gang violence. Kate, though, believes that there was more to her mother's murder than a random killing, thinking that the investigating detectives ignored every other evidence that could lead them to her mother's murderer. Her father took Johanna's death hard and became an alcoholic. She was eventually able to help her father get through it, though. From then on, she has since worn her mother's wedding ring as a necklace for "the life she lost" and her father's watch, an Omega Speedmaster Professional, a.k.a. "Moonwatch", for "the life she saved". On the other hand, her mother's death inspired Beckett to become a cop: to be a detective that actually looks for justice for the sake of the victims' families for the right reasons without 'pigeon-holing' crimes the way Detective Raglan did on her mother's case. Other than that, she also wanted a position in the force where she could investiate her mother's death further. Richard Castle's books and the fictional shows Nebula 9 and Temptation Lane also apparently had its share of helping Kate get through her mother's death. Beckett's training officer after leaving the academy was Mike Royce, who according to Beckett was "the only one who understood the obsession that drove her." His stories and influence in her life later led to her falling in love with him. Beckett then became detective for the New York Police Department, specifically the Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad, where she works with fellow detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, and medical examiner Lanie Parish, under Captain Roy Montgomery. After spending the first three years of her career as a cop drowning herself in studying her mother's file and coming up with nothing, she finally decided to put it behind her and just try to forget about it and avoid delving deeper into the case. According to Captain Roy Montgomery, her main strength as a detective lies in her ability to empathise with the relatives of violent crimes, which she does better than anyone he knows. At one point in her career, she teams up with FBI Agent Will Sorenson for a kidnapping case that did not end well. The two become romantically involved but the relationship ends when Will pursues a career in Boston, a career move he chose over Kate. Season 1 In the pilot episode, Beckett leads the investigation into the murder of Allison Tisdale, which is staged in the style of a death scene described in the Richard Castle [[Flowers For Your grave (novel)|novel Flowers For Your Grave]], along with other murders based on Castle's fiction. Beckett has Castle consult on the case, and though she tries to contain his access, he repeatedly violates police protocol. Although the killer is apparently caught when he leaves his fingerprints, on a note he allegedly sent to Castle, Castle convinces Beckett to continue the investigation based on a hunch. The two discover that the killer was actually Allison's brother, setting up a mentally ill client of his sister - a social worker - so that he could claim the majority of their father's estate, due to his father suffering from terminal cancer. By the end of the pilot, Castle uses his friendship with the Mayor to get partnered with Beckett, under the pretense of conducting research for a new series of novels, starring a detective based on Beckett. When Beckett's learns that her literary alter-ego will be named "Nikki Heat", she disapproves of the "hooker name" and asks Castle to change it, which he doesn't. and the title of his first book is also unveiled, 'Heat Wave', which has a sexual connotation to it. In episode 9, Beckett's past is further revealed when a former love interest (although, on her side, it seems to have been more of a "friends with benefits" deal), FBI Agent Will Sorenson, returns to New York and requests Beckett's assistance on a kidnapping case. It is revealed in the episode by Sorenson that Beckett once waited in line for an hour just to get one of Castle's books signed, and also how his novels helped her through her mother's death. In the first season finale, Beckett angrily refuses Castle's help in reopening her mother's murder investigation - having concluded, after conducting her own investigations upon joining the force, that focusing on her mother's death would destroy her life - stating that if Castle interferes, it will end his police collaboration with her. Despite this, Castle confronts Beckett at the end of the episode with evidence that her mother was targeted for murder. Season 2 At the beginning of season 2 she forgives Castle for his indiscretion about her mother's murder after he delivers a heartfelt apology. During this period it was also revealed that Beckett speaks Russian after a semester in Kiev between her junior and senior year, as well as spending a brief period modeling when she was seventeen on the grounds that it seemed easier than waitressing (although the only shown photograph of her modeling period is her in sports gear). Her partnership with Castle is later extended after Castle receives a three-book publishing deal after the success of the debut Nikki Heat novel. Beckett's mother's case is again brought up at Season 2 Episode 13 "Sucker Punch", when Lanie contacts Dr. Murray after realizing the wound similarities between the victim and Beckett's mother. Dr. Murray then reveals to Beckett that there is no doubt in his mind that the victim is killed by the same man that murdered her mother. At first, she is informed by a corrupt businessman, Dick Coonan, that it is a contract killer named "Rathborne" who killed her mother and the 3 other victims. They then set up an exchange - Castle actually donating $100,000 of his own money to cover the fee to fake a hit - so Beckett can finally catch the killer, but the killer never shows. After the exchange goes bust, she realizes that Coonan himself is the killer - given that he implied awareness of her connection to 'Rathborne' without Beckett having made any reference to her mother's death - and as she goes to arrest and confront him, he takes Castle hostage. Castle manages to free himself, but Coonan comes charging after him only to have Beckett shoot him in the chest, killing him instantly. Though she gains some closure on her mother's death, she must now figure out who ordered the hit on her mother. In the same episode, Castle states that he will stop shadowing her and feels guilty that Beckett had to kill in order to save his life. However, Beckett tells him to stay, admitting that she has grown accustomed to Castle "pulling on her pigtails," although she threatens to shoot him if he mentions that to anyone else, that he makes her hard job more fun, and that she wants him to be there when she finally finds whoever ordered her mother's murder. Season 3 In "A Deadly Affair", Beckett and her team find Castle at a crime scene, in the season three premiere, and arrest him for murder (which she gladly does because he didn't call her to inform that he was back in town, but after he is proven innocent, she sets him loose). Beckett "loses" a bet with Castle, which then results in him being reinstated as her partner. In "He's Dead, She's Dead", it is revealed that Beckett has looked at the biography page of Castle's official website, and thus knows his middle name is "Edgar". However, his real middle name is Alexander. In "Under the Gun", Beckett tells Castle that she has a '94 Harley softail motorcycle, which she worked through high school to pay for. When he asks why she will not show him a picture of the bike, she says it is because she does not think he could handle the sight of her "straddling it in tight black leather.In "Last Call", she displayed her singing talents with the rest of her team. In "Anatomy of a Murder", Beckett said that she would break Castle out of prison if he got arrested. Prior to this, Martha told Castle that breaking someone out of prison is true love. In the episode, a male nurse smuggled his true love out of a jail. In "3XK", Beckett breaks open the door of a motel room and cries Castle's name. After she sees that he is alive and bound to a chair, she releases him and whispers in his ear, "I'm so glad that you're okay." In the next scene, which is also the last scene of the episode, Castle sits sadly by the edge of the motel pool when Beckett arrives and brings him coffee. After talking about the killer and that Castle feels bad that he could not stop him, Beckett explains that she knows the feeling and puts her hand on his knee. Castle reacts similarly by placing his hand over hers. In "Nikki Heat", Beckett becomes jealous of the actress Natalie Rhodes (Laura Prepon) (dressed as Nikki Heat, the character Castle based on Beckett) when she sees her kissing Castle in the elevator. Unbeknownst to Beckett, Castle turned Rhodes down, because he felt that she was only acting out a fantasy he created. Rhodes then pointed out that Beckett and Castle are probably in love with each other but will not admit it, which lead to Castle using "verbal masturbation" (i.e. inventing a steamy, physical relationship between the characters he based on Beckett and himself, Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook). In "Knockdown", Castle and Beckett finally kiss, although it is officially a ploy to distract a guard. Earlier in the episode she calls him "Rick." She first calls Castle "Rick" in the pilot of season 1. When Beckett thanks him for having her "back in there", Castle starts a rally that will last for the next season and a half, largely standing in for the word "love", with the simple "Always." In "Setup", Castle and Beckett can be seen in a concealed Tarpaulin tarp together after being exposed to high levels of radiation. Castle asks Beckett about her recent trouble with Josh(her current boyfriend) and Kate responds by telling Castle about how Josh has been away a lot, and how she wants him to be there for her. Unfortunately, a man comes and interrupts before Castle can say something to Kate that could probably change their relationship, in a good way. Castle can be seen scowling at the man, who releases them from the tarp, and who informs them the radiation was from remnants of Cobalt-60. In "Countdown", Castle and Beckett are trapped inside a giant freezer, where they huddle in an intimate position to keep warm. As Beckett becomes weaker, she turns to Castle and gently touches his face, saying "I want you to know how much I, l—". As she passes out from the cold, we can see the "l" forming on her lips. Castle begs her to wake up, before passing out himself. The first thing Castle calls for as he wakes up in the ambulance is "Beckett!". He also looks extremely miserable when Beckett suggests she and Josh have a chance. They are both very coy with each other during the rest of the episode. As the timer gets lower and lower, they grasp hands and share "a look", and as Castle pulls his heroic feat, Beckett looks at him with a ludicrously happy expression, and jumps on him in happiness. All Beckett can do in the office "party" is sing Castle's praises. At the end of the episode, Castle says "I was thinking maybe... I should go home, get some rest.", quickly swerving away from the relationship-changing statement as he spots Josh coming towards them. As Castle walks to the elevator, Beckett and Josh embrace, however, Beckett's eyes follow Castle until she can no longer see him. In the elevator, Castle looks completely heartbroken; probably because considering the circumstances they had been in, and neither of them had managed to express their true feelings. In "The Dead Pool", she is "courted" by another writer, Castle's protege, for information and characteristics. At the end of the episode, Castle admits openly to being jealous, and she turns the writer down, calling herself a "one writer girl". When Castle thanks her, she replies "always" and they share a charged moment before breaking away awkwardly. In "To Love and Die in L.A.", Castle complimented Beckett on the night they should've gone home, having a charged moment. Beckett then moves to his bedroom while Castle is sitting on the couch, waiting for Beckett to come back and express her feelings. Then we see that she's very emotional, leaning against the door while her hands are on the door handle, thinking about whether open the bedroom's door, or not. When she finally decides to talk to him, Castle was alredy in his bedroom. In "Knockout", Beckett tells Castle he and she are "over" after his unsuccessful attempt to dissuade her from continuing her obsessive pursuit of Hal Lockwood, an assassin connected to her mother's murder. While they fight Castle tells Beckett that he doesn't understand what their relationship is; that they "nearly die frozen in each others' arms", kiss, hold hands, and spend their free time together, but they never talk about any of it. He also accuses her of "hiding" in relationships with men she doesn't love. When she is delivering a eulogy at Roy Montgomery's funeral, she is shot, leading Castle to confess his love for her. Season 4 In "Rise", as the fourth season opens, Beckett is seen recovering from her surgery. When Castle comes to visit her, she tells him she doesn't recollect anything about being shot and, therefore, does not recall his confession of love for her. As the episode ends, she confesses to her psychiatrist, Dr. Carter Burke, that she remembers "everything". In "Eye of the Beholder", Beckett and Castle work a case with Serena Kaye, an attractive insurance investigator who later becomes a suspect in the crime. Beckett instructs Castle to distract her while she and Esposito conduct a search of her room. Acting as requested, Castle takes her to dinner at the hotel restaurant. Upon leaving the restaurant, Castle texts Beckett to warn her to get out of the room. Not heeding his message, Castle has to distract Serena whilst Beckett exits the room. He presses her into the wall and kisses her. Beckett is VERY jealous of this and her frustration is clear to the others on her team. At the end of the episode, Serena tells Castle "I don't take things that belong to someone else", referring to Castle himself. In "Cops & Robbers", Castle, along with Marta, is taken hostage in a bank robbery. Despite being a homicide detective, Beckett and her team go to the scene in hope of saving Castle. Beckett pretends to be a Paramedic to get brief access to the Bank and tells Castle "I promise, I'm going to get you out of here." Whilst negotiating with the hostage takers, Beckett promises to "walk straight through that door and personally put a bullet through your skull" when they threaten to shoot Castle. The end of the episode sees Beckett searching the rubble of the remains of the bank, shouting Castle's name. When she finds him alive and well, it is clear that she has intense feelings for him and they 'connect', but they are interrupted by Castle's mother, Martha. In "Cuffed", Beckett and Castle wake up together, handcuffed. After surviving a tiger and a few crazies, they are rescued by Ryan and Esposito. Back at the station, Castle says if he "ever has to be hitched to someone again, he wouldn't mind if it was Beckett". Beckett also says "If I had to be cuffed to someone again, I wouldn't mind if it was you Castle, either...But next time, let's do it without the tiger." In "Till Death Do Us Part", Castle and Beckett are each other's 'plus one' to Ryan's wedding, and each pretends that they are simply making a virtue out of necessity. In "An Embarrassment of Bitches", Castle visits Beckett with the victim's dog, because they agreed to have a "shared costody". Before leaving, he says that the dog loved when he rubbed him between his eyes. After that, he takes Beckett's hand, and starts to gently draw circles with his thumb on it, to present. While doing this for 7-8 seconds, there's obviously a moment of "connection". However, a few seconds later, she interrupts. After that, Castle says: "Yeah, there's... you get it.", then both of them become very distracted. In "Pandora/Linchpin", the duo are involved in a CIA operation with Castle's previous muse, Sophia Turner. Beckett's jealousy is clear throughout and she even declares "Sleep with whomever you want, the more the merrier" in a moment of frustration. Castle and Beckett survive yet another attempt on their lives and are grateful for each others company. In "47 Seconds", Beckett and Castle are talking about how pressuring this case is. The she says: "It makes you think about all those things in your own life that you don't want to put off anymore." Then she tries to say something, obviously something sensitive, judging from the sentence above, but Esposito steps into the room and interrupts. When Castle speaks with Marta, she tells him that he should tell Beckett how he feels, because "Nobody's tomorrow is guaranteed." When he tries to tell her how he feels, he gets interrupted. Some scenes later, she was trying to speak with Castle, probably about their conversation, but he wasn't there, and they got a location of their prime suspect. When Castle came back, Beckett was alredy in the interrogation room, so Castle goes beyond the one-way mirror. During the interrogation Beckett unknowingly confesses that she "was shot in the chest and remembers every second of it". Castle now knows that she heard him say "I love you" the day she was shot and has been pretending not to know. He pulls away from her, believing she's embarrassed and doesn't feel the same way. In "The Limey", now that Castle has distanced himself from her and is casually seeing Jacinda, Beckett hits back and agrees to drinks with Colin Hunt, a Detective Inspector from England. At the end of the epsiode, when the Inspector is about to leave, he asks Beckett out for a drink, but she turns him down, while looking at Castle. After the Inspector left, she would've talked to Castle about something important, but he tells Kate that he needs to see his girlfriend because she double-parked with his car. When Beckett tells Castle that she thinks the girlfriend's not his type, he says: "She's fun, and she's uncomplicated. I think that's what my life needs now.", possibly refering to his previous statements about Beckett being a complicated person. After Castle leaves, she calls the Inspector back about she's changed her mind about the drink. In "Headhunters", the divide between Castle and Beckett is getting greater. Despite this, Beckett still has Castle's back when he gets himself in trouble with a rogue gang cop, Detective Slaughter. She even risks her badge for him and declares "that's what partners are supposed to do", almost verbatim Castle's words on a similar occasion previously. "Undead Again " sees a restoration in the Castle/Beckett relationship. Castle implies that he knows she remembers everything about the shooting. When the suspect says he doesn't remember about the killing, they leave the room. Later on, Castle says to Beckett in the hospital: "When a life-altering moment occurs, people remember." She responds: "Maybe it's too big to deal with, maybe he can't just face it just jet. But he maybe will, if he feels safe.", clearly talking about herself, judging from her former conversations with her psychologist. Beckett also tells Castle that she is "almost where she wants to be. She can feel the wall coming down and she'd like him to be there when it does". Castle agrees to stick around until she is ready. In "Always", as season 4 concludes, a case sets Beckett on the trail of the man who shot her. Castle warns her that pursuing the man will lead to her death, and the only reason she is still alive is because he's made a deal with Montgomery's friend and the perpetrators. Reeling from his betrayal, and insisting that she will continue the case, Beckett causes Castle to declare he is 'Done' as he can't watch her throw her life away, and the pair part ways. Later, Beckett ends up confronting her shooter, which culminates in her hanging from a rooftop by her finger tips. She shouts for Castle to rescue her, despite their separation. Once rescued by Ryan and co., she realizes what it is she wants. Since Castle is not answering or returning her calls, she turns up at his loft and when asked "Beckett, what do you want?", she responds with "You", before taking Castle in her arms and kissing him. She tells him "I almost died and all I could think about was you". He pushes her up against the wall and they share some passionate kisses before Beckett leads Castle to his bedroom by the hand. Relationships Romance Richard Castle Beckett's initial relationship with Castle was strained, in part due to her viewing him as immature and reckless. However, she did see that he was important in solving difficult cases. After "Sucker Punch", however - which featured Castle willingly using $100,000 of his own money simply to fake a contract to catch the man who killed her mother, followed by him volunteering to terminate their partnership after his presence forced her to kill her mother's murderer, without learning who hired him - her relationship with him has shown great improvement, as she can be seen getting burgers with him after a case. Castle also has come to talk with her more about Alexis, including her wanting to buy a motorized scooter and her falling in love with a boy named Ashley. In "A Rose for Everafter", Beckett struggles with her burgeoning feelings for Castle when he turns out to have a very attractive ex, Kyra Blaine (Alyssa Milano). As well as her looks, she's real and, as Beckett observes to Castle, "I didn't think you went for real." Kyra likewise points out to Beckett that "he only dedicates books to people he really cares about, and, as she heads off on her delayed honeymoon, her last words to an uncertain Kate are, "He's all yours." Even Lanie comes right out and asks her how she feels about Castle's "one that got away" and ends up shouting after her, "Honey, just because you can't see what's going on, doesn't mean everybody else can't see what's going on." In "Tick, Tick, Tick…" she is shown to be jealous of Castle's attention to Agent Shaw and her high-tech equipment. In the same episode, he is seen to be worried about her, even staying in her apartment to protect her from a murderer. He even made her pancakes in the morning, which she was teased about by Ryan and Esposito. During the aftermath of her apartment being blown up, Beckett stays at Castle's apartment, where she makes him breakfast. Her relationship with Castle is further demonstrated by her closeness to Alexis Castle, his daughter. Alexis looks up to Beckett and sees her as a friend and surrogate mother at times, even asking her advice on a foreign exchange program to France; Castle once even asked Beckett to help look after Alexis if he died, when he believed that he had been cursed after looking at a Mayan mummy. Beckett also dispenses parenting advice, telling Castle that Alexis is entering her "wild-child phase." In "A Deadly Game", Beckett was on the brink of telling Castle about her feelings for him when his ex-wife (Gina) showed up to go to the Hamptons with him, saying he'll "see Beckett in the fall." They do not share any communication whatsoever during the summer. Others Tom Demming In "Den of Thieves", Beckett meets robbery detective Tom Demming, whom she instantly takes a liking. It is later revealed that the two have started dating, eating together at work, and even "sharing a cab." At the end of "Overkill," she shares a kiss with him, confirming that they are now in a relationship. However, in the season 2 finale, Beckett realises she has feelings for Castle, and decides to accept his invitation to the Hamptons even though she'd previously declined it. Beckett breaks off the relationship with Demming, claiming that it "isn't what she's looking for right now". Demming asks her what she is looking for, and she merely looks away. Will Sorenson Beckett once dated FBI Agent Will Sorenson for 6 months after they met and worked together on a kidnapping case of a 6-year-old boy. In this case, they found the kidnapper, but the boy was already dead when they got to him. When Sorenson got a career opportunity in Boston, he chose to took it, although he seemed to have asked Kate to come with him. She declined because coming with him would have meant moving away with him again if more opportunities rise in other places. Will missed Beckett, though, and meant to call several times but never got around to it. In "Little Girl Lost", Agent Will requests for Kate's assistance in another kidnapping case, promising that they will find this child in time, which, eventually, they do. Obviously, Will used the case as an excuse to get close to her again, although he was not expecting the presence of a shadowing novelist. This becomes evident when Will kisses Beckett when he gets her alone, although their moment is disrupted when Castle walks in on them to pop a theory. Later, he asks her for another chance. When Beckett asks him what they will do if he has to leave again, Sorenson says that she should come with him then. When Beckett does not respond, Sorenson simply asks Beckett to think about it. Richard tells her that he could see why their relationship wouldn't work, saying that they are too alike, like "yin-yin". In "A Death in the Family", Sorenson is in the car driving former mobster Jimmy Moran back to the safe house, when the killer pulls up next to them and shoots both Moran and Sorenson. Beckett later looks genuinely concerned at the news of his injury, and waits at the hospital with Sorenson until she has to leave for work purposes. She returns after closing the case, laughing and enjoying her conversation with her ex-boyfriend. It is presumed that he was dispatched to another location because he was never again seen since, although in "Murder, He Wrote", Esposito finds out that he has been stationed in Europe six months prior. 'Josh Davidson' In the last scene of season 3's fourth episode, "Punked", Josh (Victor Webster) comes to the precinct and picks Beckett up to go motorbike riding (shown by her going to get her helmet). Prior to this, Beckett had not told anyone that she had a new boyfriend. In the next episode, it is revealed that Josh is a biker and a cardiac surgeon. In "Last Call", Beckett tells Castle that she and Josh had just been tucked up in bed with her laptop when his call came through to meet him at "The Old Haunt". In "Knockdown", Castle arrived at Beckett's apartment and asked for Josh before he handed her flowers, indicating that the relationship with Josh is no longer casual. In "Countdown", Josh stays in Manhattan, as opposed to going to Haiti, causing Beckett to think they "have a chance." Josh saves both her and Castle from hypothermia. They embrace at the end of the episode, however, Beckett seems distracted and longingly stares after Castle as he leaves. At the end of "Rise", in which the couple are seen together several times, Beckett reveals that she broke up with Josh during her recovery. Family 'Jim Beckett' Jim is Kate's father who suffered the same tragedy after her mother died and became an alcoholic. She was able to help him get sober and he gave her his watch as a reminder. 'Johanna Beckett' Johanna is Kate's mother who got killed by Dick Coonan while investigating a case. Kate was close to her mother when she was young and has her mother's looks. Her death became the reason she became a cop and what drives her to seek the people responsible her death. Friends 'Javier Esposito & Kevin Ryan' Kate works with Javier and Kevin at the Tweflth and gets along with them. She mostly bosses them around when they slack off or joke around. She often gets annoyed and teased by them along with Castle. 'Lanie Parish' Kate is best friends with Lanie who she works with. She hangs out with Lanie to talk about each other and relationships. Lanie mostly talks about Kate's relationship with Castle which Kate mostly denies. 'Martha Rodgers & Alexis Castle' Beckett met Rick's mother Martha and his daughter Alexis. She get along with them and seems to care for them as they care for her. Kate would talk with Rick about his mother and daughter about their problems. Kate seems to support Alexis with her decision when Rick has his doubts about her activities and relationships. 'Roy Montgomery' Kate met Roy in the Twelfth while investigating her mother's case. She works for him in the twelfth as a detective and often follow his order even though she can disobeyed them mostly. She wasn't aware about his connection to her mother's case until he told her his story. He gave his life to protect Beckett from the man who wanted her dead. She forgave him for what he had done and kept it a secret along with Castle, Ryan, and Esposito. 'Victoria Gates' Months after she was shot at Montgomery's funeral, she returned and met the new captain of the twelfth Victioria Gates. She was partnered with Castle again though Gates was against it believing Kate was better as a detective with out Castle. She gets along with Gates even though she disliked Castle. 'Mike Royce' Mike was Beckett's former partner and training officer. She met Royce again when he became a bounty hunter while she was working a case involving a treasure hunt. She arrested him when she found out that he was after the stolen gems. Beckett found Royce murder by Ganz and decided to investigate his death with Castle. She got a note from Royce about his apologising for his mistake and to encourage her relationship with Castle. Gallery 224_5_0131.jpg|Yeah,...Fine. 500px-Castle-1x06-Beckett-Glock17-1.jpg 233098_512x288_generated.jpg beckett 3.jpg castle.jpg Castle_Beckett_Hug_by_michygeary.jpg Castle_Beckett_Kiss_Manip_by_michygeary.jpg|Too bad, It's not real... Castle_Beckett_Kiss_Manip_by_michygeary.png castle_nineteen.jpg castle1CB110110.jpg castle-and-beckett_15221_1.jpg castle-beckett.jpg Castle-Beckett-1-07-castle-and-beckett-5946509-500-346.jpg castle-beckett101909.jpg Castle-Beckett-castle-15468402-1366-768.jpg castle-tv-18.jpg Kate Beckett detective.jpg kate-beckett.jpg Kate-Beckett-425x239.jpg Kate-Beckett-castle-30509826-423-317.jpg kate-beckett-photo.png pic-of-kate-beckett.png prettydeadbeckett1-1303402210.jpg tumblr_m0aokdBLpe1r1h2mg.jpg Det.-Kate-Beckett-b.jpg tumblr_m5pq3isifA1r0vbi4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5proe0Jfz1qjms42o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5qf40grjK1qcj500o1_500.gif tumblr_m5qhe9esfl1qcj500o1_500.gif tumblr_m5qrevkHXr1r600o0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5qri7RDdg1r600o0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ruibdoi21qms1n5o1_500.jpg Wikia Castle - Kate Vera.png|Vera in the Penny Baker Club KateBeckett.jpg|Kate Beckett in The Limey Trivia *She carries a Glock 17 as her sidearm until "Home Is Where the Heart Stops", where she starts carrying a Glock 19. She also carries a Glock 26 as her backup sidearm and has given it to Castle twice, once during Boom! and A Deadly Affair. *She has also used a Heckler & Koch USP, which she held to a Russian mobster who was threatening Castle during Deep in Death. *Her badge number is "41319". *According to producer Terri Edda Miller, Beckett's birthday is November 17th and she was 19 when her mother died on January 9th, 1999, make her year of birth as 1979 just one year younger then actress Stana Katic who plays her. References External links Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Cole Maddox's Victims